


Age Softly

by sozmom



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M, Mostly Sadness, The handers is a side thing, just a little drabble, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Seeing Nathaniel again in the deep roads brings back some stuff Anders hasn't thought about in years.





	

Anders always thought he'd gotten soft in his old age. More caring, less harsh around the edges but seeing Nathaniel he gets slapped with just how sharp he is now compared to when the two of them first met. Anders was like one of Hawkes daggers now, sharp and deadly. Those daggers have pierced skin in the name of what was good. What Hawke thought was good.

With Nathaniel standing in front of him, grey hair weaving through the rich dark locks of his hair Anders becomes acutely aware of the time that's past. The changes they went through.

"Anders" Nathaniel acknowledged him, small smile playing on his lips, so easily procured. Perhaps he had softened now - what would he think of Anders sharp edges?

"Hello Nathaniel" Anders greeted him and tried to return his smile. He looked puzzled for a moment and Anders briefly wondered where he went wrong. Was his smile too forced? Was--

"No Mr.Grumpytrousers? Going senile in your old years I see"

A laugh arouse from somewhere deep within him. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be so pleasantly surprised.  
"Well at least I wear my age better" He replied, smile forming easily now.

Nathaniel scoffed but there was a twinkle in his eye that Anders knows so well. It transports him back to their days spent fighting side by side, sharing victories, losses, laughs and eventually beds. He's struck by how much he misses the archer. He's almost ashamed of how little he's thought of him since he left the wardens when at one point it seemed they'd never part.

At least Nathaniel knew him when he was soft. Hawke would never get that luxury. Oh Hawke, how he kept his happiness even after so much pain was a mystery to Anders. He loved the man more for it.

"Well I thank you Ser Hawke, but I must be on my way. Until we meet again" Nathaniel bowed and went to leave - not before throwing Anders one last look. This one was fond but there was something in his eyes that was too akin to pity for Anders taste.

"Take care" Nathaniel said gently.

"Same to you" Anders replied voice cracking despite his best efforts.

Just as he came Nathaniel was gone and Anders knew with perfect clarity that that was the last time he'd ever see his old friend again.

"Well we best go and tell Delilah the good news"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm replaying awakening at the moment and :) I'm :) hurting :).  
> Comments and kudos always help.  
> Follow me on tumblr @bathildahotshot


End file.
